1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine having a balancer to alleviate load unbalance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine that washes laundry using electric power. In general, a washing machine includes a tub in which wash water is stored, a rotating basket rotatably installed in the tub, and a motor to rotate the rotating basket.
Through rotation of the rotating basket, a series of washing stages including washing, rinsing, and dehydration are performed.
If laundry becomes concentrated in a certain region rather than being uniformly distributed in the rotating basket during rotation of the rotating basket, eccentric rotation of the rotating basket may cause generation of vibration and noise, and worse, may cause damage to components, such as the rotating basket or the motor.
For this reason, the washing machine includes a balancer to stabilize rotation of the rotating basket by alleviating load unbalance within the rotating basket.
Conventionally, the balancer is configured to passively move and has difficulty in moving to an accurate position to remove an unbalanced load of the rotating basket, which prevents minimization of vibration and noise.